


If Only

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If only Dark had been faster.





	

Anti tried to pull the hood down even more over his face than it already was, but he knew it wouldn’t cover him up much more than this. He kept his gaze at the ground simultaneously while he kept an eye on where he was walking. He didn’t want to bump into someone, drawing attention to him.

The market was crowded and Anti couldn’t decide if he was happy about it or not. On one hand, there was so much demons there so barely anyone would notice the addition of another. But on the other hand, there were more people that could recognize him for what he was, and he knew that wouldn’t be pleasant.

He muttered an excuse as he pressed past an incubus, hurrying to the stand that would sell him what he needed. He hated being at the demon market, but he couldn’t exactly find these things at a human one. So he had to bite his tongue and keep quiet as he hoped that no one would take a second glance at him.

He found the stand he was searching for and let out a small sigh of relief. Soon he would be out of here. He approached it and took a quick look at the price.

“See anything that interest you?”

Anti’s eyes snapped to the seller, a being with insect wings, too many arms and claws. He searched his mind for the name of the being but gave up when it seemed like he couldn’t remember.

“Yeah, I want three of those, one of that and five of this,” he mumbled as he pointed at said things, keeping his voice low in order to not draw attention to him but loud enough for the seller to hear him.

“Alrighty, then! Just a sec. Say, you’re not one of the usual people I see around the market,” the being said as it started to collect the things. Anti kept his eyes on the table, but he felt the seller’s eyes burning holes in him.

“I don’t usually come here, seldom do I need something from this place,” he mumbled, nervousness slowly growing inside his stomach. He didn’t like that the being was staring at him like that and now he just wanted to hurry back home. Maybe he could visit Dark after this. The thought of something nice made him relax slightly.

“Alrighty, that will be 3 gallons,” the seller said and Anti quietly pulled out the money and handed it over. He was given his things and he quickly turned around and started to hurry back. He couldn’t contain the shiver that ran down his back when he felt the eyes from the seller still burn into him.

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily when he reached the edge of the market. Now he only needed to travel through the town a bit further before he would be in a ‘safe’ zone and from there he would be able to make it home safely.

“Hey, halfie!”

The shout made Anti’s heart leap in fear and he started to walk faster. He couldn’t get into a fight today, he was too weak.

“Fucking halfie, we’re talking to you!” The shout was angrier than a moment ago and it sent Anti sprinting. It didn’t take long before Anti could hear the thunderous footsteps from his pursuers, the sound letting him know that it was probably a demon in the heavier class that was chasing him. He cursed under his breath as he tried to focus in at his glitching in a try to shorten the way towards the safe zone. It was risky since he still hadn’t been able to master the ability, but anything was better than getting caught.

All it did was making him dizzy. And the next thing he knew, he was thrown into a wall. He let out a gasp as the air let his lungs but he wasn’t given the chance to recover as a hand found his throat and pressed him against the wall. His hands found the wrist that was pinning him down and he glared at his attacker. A red hell demon was grinning down at him, four more demons behind the first.

“Look at this! We caught ourselves a halfie!” it said with glee. The others were snickering and whistling like they had caught a prey.

“Get the fuck off me, ya piece of shit!” Anti growled as he tried to claw at the wrist and kick the other demon. His attempts were futile, making everyone around him laugh.

“You shouldn’t even call that a halfie, it doesn’t have the strength of a demon! Just call that thing a Virus and dispose of it!” someone called, but Anti couldn’t see who.

“Fuck off!” he hissed and the sound of static was heard before the hell demon roared in pain as Anti shocked him. The hand that held him retreated and Anti landed on his feet, immediately kicking the other demon in the stomach. The demon bent over and stumbled back a little, glaring up at Anti. Anti sneered at it as he got into a defensive stance. He really wished he could get his knives.

The other demons roared in outrage and Anti had to dodge an assault from another. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up with so many, but he wasn’t to go down without a fight.

He was grabbed from behind and he immediately drove his elbow between the person’s ribs, quickly getting free. He dodged another attack, but was tripped by a tentacle. He didn’t get the chance to get up before he was grabbed by his arms and was forced up and being held in place.

He glared at the hell demon that was slowly approaching him.

“You piece of scum, you are lower than the worms that crawl through the dirt. Why do you think you deserve to walk among us pure blood demons?”

Anti snorted. “If I’m lower that the worms, than ye are my doormat that I lay on!”

The hell demon growled and grabbed Anti over the mouth.

“You better watch it, Virus.” Anti was barely able to open his mouth, but when he succeeded in doing so, he bit down hard. The foul taste of pure demon blood flooded his mouth as the demon roared in pain. It snatched back its hand before kicking Anti in the stomach. The air left Anti again, pain blossomed through his body and he felt more blood appear in his mouth. He wheezed for air but forced himself to look up when the hell demon was towering over him.

“Hmph. Your kind should get weeded out as the cockroaches you are,” it said and Anti glared at it. Blood was in his mouth, a mixture of the pure demon blood and his own. He spit what he could at the demon, hitting it on the chest.

“That is just pitiful,” the hell demon snorted.

“Just kill the thing already,” one of the demons holding Anti complained. Fear made it’s way through Anti. He didn’t want to die. The ugly grin that slowly grew on the hell demon’s face made Anti pale.

“I have a better idea. Let’s try to cure it.”

“‘Cure it’?”

The hell demon nodded. “Let’s try and see if we can turn this parasite into a full blown demon. Or a full blown Virus.”

Anti’s heart was beating so loud he was barely able to hear anything else. “No! Don’t-!” He was hit in the face, making him cough up blood.

“You don’t have any say in this, worm. If this succeed, then we will have a way to get rid of those parasites forever!” All of the demons were cackling as panic filled Anti. He knew that wouldn’t work. He and Dark had already looked it up.

“Ya piece of shit! Let me go!” he yelled as he struggled against the hands that held him. He screeched and cursed as he was dragged away.

\------

Dark kept his eyes trained on the page he was reading, but he felt how Infelix was staring at him. The other demon had just waltzed into his home without his consent and plopped down in a chair far enough from Dark not to hit him, but close enough so he could stare at him. Dark hadn’t really been bothered by this, since it used to happen quite a lot before he had started to see Anti.

“What’s so interesting to stare at?” he eventually asked, his eyes flickering up from the page for a brief moment before he looked down again.

“Why?”

Dark furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to give Infelix a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“Why do you keep letting a halfie come inside your home?” Infelix questioned as he tapped the wood of the chair. The question immediately turned Dark’s curious state of mind sour, and he glared at his acquaintant.

“Why do you care?” he asked as he marked the page he was on and closed the book.

“Because you are my friend and halfies are untrustworthy,” Infelix stated easily and had to duck away from the book that was thrown at him.

“Do not speak about Anti that way!” Dark growled, anger rising up inside him. He wouldn’t let anyone speak about Anti like that.

“Chill out, dude! Besides, I’m honestly curious!” Infelix defended himself and put his hands up in front of him.

Dark gave him a suspicious look. “Are you really now?”

Infelix rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Dark let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. “Are you seriously curious on why I let Anti come here?”

“Dude, yes! Especially on why you keep giving him those weird looks!”

“Are you seriously this dumb?”

“Are you seriously an idiot?”

The two stared at each other for a while before Dark sighed again. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about his reasons for taking care of Anti. A small smile appeared on his lips.

“He’s the most beautiful creature there is, you know? He holds this beauty that no one can hold, demon or human. I’ve never seen someone like that. The succubus and incubus can’t even reach his level of beauty. He’s smart and a quick learner. He’s a dork where his eyes lit up from the silliest things. He’s more cunning than any I know, just in his own way. He might not know the way of a demon, but he does a lot of things that weigh that up,” he said. He imagined Anti in front of him, smiling a bit bigger.

“By all of the seven princes, are you listening to yourself? You are sounding like one of those lovesick human fools- wait. Are you telling me that a halfie-” a glare from Dark “-succeeded in seducing you, something the most beautiful succubus and incubus have failed to do? Are you seriously telling me that?” Infelix said with awe. Dark let out a frustrated sigh and pinched his nose bridge. Infelix leaned back in his seat and just stared with wide eyes at Dark.

“Who I’m seduced by is none of your business, Infelix. Now when you have this information, care to tell me why you came here in the first place,” Dark said with his voice dropping with annoyance. He became alerted when Infelix’s expression became nervous.

“Uh… Just some rumors really,” Infelix said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed his neck.

“What rumors?”

“I heard that some demons caught a halfie at the market.” Infelix gulped as Dark tensed and the whole room seemed to get chillier. He had to force himself not to move when Dark slowly got up and walked over to him, way too calmly.

“What else did you hear?” Dark asked with a smooth voice and a small smile, scaring Infelix even more.

“That the halfie fought back, that it was wearing a black hoodie and had green hair.” Infelix shivered as the room got even colder. He didn’t dare to fully look Dark in the eyes.

“Tell me, my dear friend, do you might know what they planned to do with this…. halfie?”

“There were talks about trying out some cure.” Infelix yelped when the sudden cold disappeared as suddenly as it came. This was bad. Really bad.

He let out a breath of relief when Dark sharply turned his back to him and walked away.

“I’m going to find those fuckers,” Dark growled as he began to travel towards the market.

~

It took too long according to Dark to find someone who was willing to talk. But when he did, he couldn’t hurry enough to the location where Anti was supposedly hold.

He didn’t bother to knock at the door when he found it, he simply broke down the door and walked in. There were two demons that jumped in surprise at the sudden noise and got into fighting stances, but both of them shrinking back when they saw who it was. Dark glared at them, his eyes black and full of rage.

“Where is he?” he growled, his voice bouncing between the walls. The two demons looked at each other before one of them opened their mouth, Dark already seeing the lie on its lips.

In the blink of an eye he was in front of said demon, pressing it against the wall and staring at it with his eyes. “ _Where. Is. He?!_ ” The demon began to shake under his hold.

“T-the halfie are in two rooms down!” the demon gasped and Dark didn’t waste a second. He threw the demon away and hurried towards the door leading further in. He soon found the room that was mentioned. And he didn’t like the sight.

Three demons were in the room with Anti being tied down in the middle of the floor. He didn’t have any clothes on and his wounds was barely visible under all the blood. What scared Dark the most was how still Anti were.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” The roar from one of the demons in the room broke Dark’s fixation with Anti and he turned his gaze towards a hell demon.

“I could be asking you the very same question,” Dark said in a calm voice, hiding the anger that was threatening to overwhelm him. It was a hell demon that took Anti in the first place. Seems like he found the traitor.

“I’m not the one busting down other’s door in their home!” the hell demon growled. Dark closed his eyes for a brief moment and exhaled slowly.

“Listen. I’m going to give you one chance, and I suggest that you take it. I’m willing to let you go. If you leave right now and do not bother me,” he said in a low voice and two of the demons scampered off immediately. The hell demon stayed and was glaring at Dark.

“Get out of my home,” it sneered and Dark stared at it.

“I’m going to lay this out very clearly to you. I’m not going to leave without my halfie.”

The hell demon glanced down at Anti’s still form. “Your halfie?”

“Correct. My halfie. If you had bothered to check, you would have known that he is mine.” Dark was barely holding it together. When the hell demon shrugged and let out an ‘oops’ he snapped.

The hell demon didn’t have time to react before Dark was in front of it, hitting it in the face and making it fall down. It stared up at him with big eyes as he let his anger roll of him freely.

“I hope you enjoy eternal darkness,” he growled and hit the hell demon in it’s chest, forcing it’s body to collapse on itself and efficiently killing it and turning it to dust. He stared at the spot where the other demon had been before he looked towards Anti. The anger disappeared at the sight.

“Anti!” He hurried over to the halfie, for once not minding the blood. He sunk to his knees by Anti’s head and took in the sight. Anti’s chest wasn’t moving. He felt panic rising inside of him and he quickly looked at the restraints, breaking them before turning back towards Anti. He gently lifted up Anti’s upper body and carefully touched his cheek.

“Anti?” he mumbled, his voice straining just a bit. Anti wasn’t cold. But he was always cold, always wanting to be near Dark and steal his his warmth. But now, Anti wasn’t cold.

“Anti, I’m here, you can wake up now,” he said with a shaking voice, his hold on Anti tightening. He leaned down and let his forehead rest against Anti’s. He stared at the closed eyelids and he just wanted them to open up. To look at him with a satisfying smirk, knowing that he was able to trick Dark.

“Come on, this isn’t funny.” Dark didn’t feel another breath mingling with his own. He didn’t feel the muscles twitch under his fingers. He didn’t hear a heartbeat.

Dark denied the tears that started to fall from his eyes. He denied his begging for Anti to wake up. He denied him holding the limp body close as sobs wracked his own body.

This was just a dream. A bad nightmare.

Right?


End file.
